If the Mobile Suit Fits
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: A Gundam Wing story based losely on Cinderella.


Author's note: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. This is rather AU, and Zechs does not were a mask.

* * *

If the Mobile Suit Fits 

Once upon a time, there was a powerful military organization called Oz. Oz's best mobile suit pilot was a man by the name of Zechs Marquise. He was also known as the Lightning Count due to his speed and skill. Zechs was a handsome man. His long platinum blond hair flowed back his shoulders. Wispy bangs framed brilliant sky blue eyes. He was tall and athletic. At age twenty-one he attracted many women.

His best friend was a girl by the name of Noin. She was his age and an engineer. She was quite pretty with short raven hair and sparkling violet eyes. Noin was also a talented pilot thought Zechs was one of the few people who knew that.

Now at this time Treize Kushranada, the man in charge of Oz, decided Zechs should marry. Zechs wasn't too thrilled with that idea. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason the only person Zechs could imagine spending his life with was Noin.

Before anything could be done about arranging a marriage for Zechs, a major battle took place. Zechs fought well, but he was only one person. He didn't see the Leo behind him until it was too late. He couldn't get Tallgeese out of the way in time.

A white Taurus suit blasted the Leo before it could fire. The two of them fought until that enemy retreated. Zechs quickly scrambled out of Tallgeese wanting to thank the other pilot. He caught sight of a woman's profile before she disappeared into the woods. The Taurus' pilot was gone.

He returned to base, but no one there had any idea who the pilot had been. Then he came up with an idea.

"I will only marry the woman who saved my life," he told Treize the next morning.

Treize sighed and agreed. He knew better than to try and out stubborn his protege. He just hoped the mysterious pilot would be found.

Zechs found Noin repairing Tallgeese.

"You sure did a number on Tallgeese this time Zechs,' her voice was slightly muffled by the suit she was under.

"I would have been toast if it weren't for that other pilot.'

"Did you thank him?"

"Her, and no, she disappeared before I even saw her face."

"Oh.'

"I think I've gotten out of getting married; I told Treize I wouldn't marry anyone except the pilot that saved me."

He couldn't see Noin's face, but her voice sounded rather strange, "What will you do if you find her?"

He blinked; he hadn't thought of that, "I don't know. I don't think I'll find her; she went out of her way to conceal her identity."

He heard Noin sigh. She appeared from under Tallgeese.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," was all she said.

***

Noin felt herself begin to relax once he'd left. He hadn't recognized the mystery pilot in her. That was odd because he'd sparred with her quite a bit before; you'd think he would have recognized her fighting style.

Now she had a quandary. Did she tell him the truth or keep it a secret? Noin didn't know whether Zechs just didn't want to get married, or he didn't wanted to marry someone he didn't care about, not that she would force him to marry her anyway.

The problem was there would be women who would claim to be the mystery pilot, so they could marry Zechs. Her fear was that one of them would manage to convince him she was the pilot and force him to marry her. That was not a fate she wanted for her best friend.

And to tell the truth while Noin would never force Zechs to marry her, she wasn't exactly eager to see him wed anyone else. She might as well admit it to herself, she was in love with her best friend. She had been for awhile now. She didn't know exactly when she had lost her heart to him, but she knew the exact moment she had realized it.

They had been eighteen at the time and in their last year of school. Both were at Lake Victoria Military Base. He was in flight training, and she was getting hands on experience with mobile suit maintenance. She had just finished repairing his mobile suit, after she had borrowed it. Girls weren't exactly encouraged to be pilots, and there was a shortage of mechanics, but it had always been a dream of hers to fly. They had worked out an arrangement where she could practice without anyone finding out.

Someone had bumped the scaffolding she was perched on. Noin had fallen forward only to be caught by Zechs. Their faces inches away, she got caught in his very blue eyes. Her heart had almost stopped. It hit her like a train. She knew, without a doubt, that Zechs Marquise, her best friend, was her soulmate and one true love.

But besides being her best friend, Zechs was also one of the most sought after men in Oz. And she wasn't exactly beautiful or well off or anything like that, so she kept her feelings a secret and was content with being his friend, at least that's what she told herself.

***

Zechs ducked into a supply room to avoid another lady.

"Who's there?" a voice called.

He looked up to find Noin perched on a ladder.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Restocking my inventory in the garage. If there's an emergencies, I don't want to find out I'm missing something," she replied.

"I see."

"So what are you doing in here? Hiding from your admiring crowds?"

He blushed; she grinned.

"It's not my fault!"

"Sure it's not. You didn't ask to be handsome, intelligent, charming, and famous," she teased him.

"Someday I'm going to find a way to make you famous, and then we'll see how you like it. You didn't ask to be beautiful, smart, and funny."

Noin stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't you know anything Zechs? Engineers never become famous until they're dead."

"You're not just an engineer, you know. You're also one hell of a pilot. Someday someone beside me is going to realize it.'

"You're dreaming Zechs."

"We'll seen Noin. We'll see."

Passing the supplies to him, she climbed down the ladder and popped her head out the door.

"The coast's clear; come on."

The two of them scampered through the halls to the hanger bay. It at least was a haven to Zechs. None of the ladies pursuing him would even consider coming here; they might get there hands dirty. Zechs and Noin chatted while she worked on a Taurus. They enjoyed their free time together.

Alarms went off. Zechs climbed into Tallgeese and flew off. Noin rushed over to her computer and hacked into the command center's files. It didn't take her long to her figure out that Zechs would need her help in this battle. She climbed into one of the spare suits and blasted off after her friend.

Noin was one of the first to return to the base. She slid out of her Taurus.

"So you're the one," a voice came from the shadows.

Noin whirled around. Behind her stood a woman her age. Pale blond hair cascaded down her back, and a pair of sea green eyes considered Noin icily. Noin recognized her as Lady Silvia, one of the more persistent ladies after Zechs.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, you can," Silvia led Noin over to a supply closet. "Take a look."

"There's nothing in here," Noin started when a piece of duct tape was smacked across her mouth. A strong shove from behind sent Noin flying into the closet.

"I'll let you out," Silvia said through the door, "once my wedding to Zechs is over.'

***

Zechs landed Tallgeese in the hanger. Instead of seeing Noin as he had expected, he found Lady Silvia standing by a Taurus dressed in a flight suit. He put two and two together and stared at her in shock, "You're the pilot?"

She smiled at him; it was a nice smile, but something about it made him uneasy, "Yes Zechs, I am."

After that things seemed to happen in a flurry. Before he knew it, Zechs was preparing for his own wedding. One thing bothered him though; he hadn't seen Noin since he had learned that Silvia was the mystery pilot, but he was too busy to do much about it. Then there was another attack.

***

Noin blinked as light flooded the closet. Someone roughly pulled her to her feet and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"We have an emergency," Silvia snapped. "Don't even think about trying to contact anyone. I've had the communications system disconnected."

Noin just nodded. Once she was in the air, it was another story. Silvia hadn't realized that one did not need a communications system to send a message. Soon the suit was emitting a signal she knew Zechs would recognize; it was the same one they had used in school.

The battle was over quickly. Instead of returning to the base, Zechs climbed out of Tallgeese and motioned for her to do the same. She opened the hatch and stumbled out. She was weak form lack of food and collapsed. Almost immediately Zechs was by her side.

"It was you all along, wasn't it?"

She nodded as he picked her up; a medic team was quickly approaching them.

"Why didn't you tell me in the beginning?"

"Didn't want to force you into anything. Especially marriage," she croaked her voice hoarse form disuse.

"Noin, there no one else I'd rather spend my life with. I just didn't tell you because I didn't think you loved me that way and was afraid I'd lose your friendship."

"Silly," she chided, "I would never leave you."

Zechs smiled at her, "The medics are here love. Let them take care of you. I'll deal with Silvia."

"That sounds nice."

"What, love? You're stuck with it I'm afraid. And me."

The medic team quickly loaded her into an ambulance and sped off. Zechs climbed back into Tallgeese and contacted Treize. Once he had outlined his plan, Zechs headed back to the base.

***

  
  


Silvia was panicking. The report that the Taurus she was supposedly piloting had been destroyed and its pilot killed had spread through the base like a wildfire. Now she either had to tell everyone the truth or come up with a plausible lie. She had locked herself in her rooms figuring it was the safest peace to be.

"Come on think. There's got to be a reason that I survived. Maybe I ejected at the last possible moment. Yes, that's it."

"Bullshit."

She whirled around to find Zechs Marquise leaning against the doorway. The look on his face was not encouraging.

"What?"

"I said 'bullshit'. You don't even know how to pilot a mobile suit. For the record, the pilot us not dead; Noin will be just fine. Most of the damage done to her is your doing not the battle's."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell it to the judge. Noin may not press charges, but Oz most definitely will. And I don't think you'll be getting an invitation to our wedding."

Silvia watched him walk away as her plans fell to ruin around her ears.

***

Noin's room in the infirmary was bright with flowers from her friends and colleagues. She was well liked, and it wasn't as if people could send flowers when one of the guys got hurt. She put down her book, and a bright smile lit her face as Zechs entered the room. He le4aned down to give her a warm kiss.

"I having something for you."

"Please not another bouquet."

He laughed, "Don't worry; its not flowers. Hold out your hands."

She did, and he slid a slim sliver band set with a sapphire on her left hand.

"I wanted to make it official."

"Thank you Zechs. It's beautiful."

They shared another kiss. Noin grinned at him, "So when do I get out of here?"

"In a day or two."

Noin made a face.

"So what was that about engineers not being famous until they're dead?"

She sighed, "Oh well, if the shoe fits."

Owari (the end)


End file.
